iantfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Oversættelse
Oversættelse ' Begrebet ”oversættelse” i antropologien består ikke kun af, at oversætte fra et sprog til et andet, men også at oversætte handlinger og skikke (Eriksen, 2004 p. 31). Hylland Eriksen skelner her imellem ”verbal acts” og ”non-verbal acts”. Noget af det første en antropolog gør, når han/hun er på feltarbejde, er at lære de indfødtes sprog og begreber, for at forstå de indfødtes måde at forklare og beskrive bestemte fænomener. For at få den fulde forståelse af et fænomen, er det ikke nok at observere hvad de indfødte gør af handlinger, man er nødt til at forstå de ord og begreber, de bruger til at forklare netop dette fænomen. De fleste tror de har forstået et fænomen, når de blot har observeret det, men en antropolog siges først at forstå et fænomen til fulde, når han/hun kan forstå og forklare, hvilken betydning dette har for de indfødte (Eriksen, 2004 p. 31). F.eks. nævner Hylland Eriksen fænomenet ”fred og ro” fra Norge, som direkte oversat til engelsk betyder ”peace and quiet”, men ved at oversætte det direkte til engelsk, får fænomenet ikke længere den samme betydning. Det kræver nemlig en viden om hele kulturen bag dette fænomen, for at forstå det til fulde, dvs. man er nødt til at lave en kulturel oversættelse. Man skal forstå hvilken betydning ”fred og ro” har for de indfødte, før man kan lave en korrekt oversættelse. Der findes dog fænomener i antropologien, som ikke kan oversættes, og i den situation må man benytte sig af ”the native term”, altså de indfødtes måde at forklare det på. Selv to nabolande som England og Wales skelner mellem blå og grøn på forskellige måder, hvor en vis nuance ses som blå i England men grøn i Wales (Eriksen, 2004 p. 32). I dette eksempel ville det f.eks. ikke give mening at oversætte, men snarere at bruge ”the native term”, fordi farven får tillagt en ny værdi, i det den bliver oversat. En hel tekst direkte oversat med en masse citater fra forskellige informanter vil ikke give mening, medmindre den gennemgår en del redigering og tilpasning. En kulturel oversættelse vil derfor altid være præget på en eller anden måde af oversætteren, hvilket betyder at det er umuligt at opnå hel objektiv oversættelse, da den altid vil være præget af antropologens specifikke interesser (Eriksen, 2004 p. 33). Kunsten at lave en god kulturel oversættelse, kræver at man balancere i mellem at distancere sig fra og knytte sig til kulturen. Er man få tæt knyttet til kulturen, kan ens feltarbejde blive påvirket af ”homeblindness” (Eriksen, 2004, p.34), dvs. man er få tæt knyttet til den kultur man vil undersøge, og dermed tager man nogle ting for givet, som en anden observatør måske ville have bemærket. '”Shakespeare in the Bush” ''' I artiklen ”Shakespeare in the bush” sætter den amerikanske antropolog, Laura Bohannan, sig for at bevise over for sin medstuderende, at Shakespeares værkers generelle plot altid vil være entydige, da ”human nature is pretty much the same the whole world over”. (Bohannan, 1966) I hendes genfortælling af ”hamlet”, til trods for at hun taler sproget, opstår der misforståelser. Dette spænder fra simple eksempler, såsom at der ikke findes et begreb for ”Konge”, dette bliver til ”Chief”, ”lærte” bliver oversat til ”hekse” eller at forklare spøgelses-fænomenet, da denne stamme, Tiv folket i vest Afrika, ikke besidder et konkret begreb for dette fænomen. De andre mere komplekse eksempler indebærer en oversættelse af Tiv stammens kultur og ikke blot en lingvistisk oversættelse, herunder at vand er harmløst og kan ikke udrette skade, vand er noget der kan drikkes og bades i. I dette tilfælde diskuteres episoden om Ophelia, hun ikke blot druknede, nogen druknede hende og kun hekse kan drukne andre mennesker. I tilfældet om giftemålet mellem Hamlets mor og hans onkel, bliver der hellere ikke løftet et øjenbryn, da det er normalt for broderen at ægte broderens enke efter dødsfald, hertil bliver Claudius Hamlets far. Hamlet må derfor ikke søge hævn for mordet på hans far, da ingen mand må anvende vold mod sine ældre, men han må appellere til hans faders ”age mates”, hvorpå disse må opsøge hævn på mordet. =”Engineering Culture”''' = ”Engineering Culture” beskriver en teknologivirksomheds interne kultur. Kunda blev, i løbet af de 2 år han var i firmaet, integreret i deres kultur og derved deres begreber. Han har i bogen givet flere eksempler på fænomenet oversættelse, som vi vil komme ind på i følgende afsnit. Han prøver f.eks. at oversætte begrebet ”Tech”, som er den højteknologiske virksomhed, han er ude og observere. ”Tech” bliver brugt som slang, når man omtaler virksomheden. ”Im a Techi” Når man siger det, viser det at man giver udtryk for at være en del af kulturen. Der følger derfor en masse forklaring med, da ordet Techi beskriver en medarbejder i denne virksomhed, eller i højere grad den ideele medarbejder. ”Wage class 4, wage class 2 and tempts” Disse begreber giver en forståelse for klassificeringen af medarbejderne. Hver ”class” giver udtryk for økonomi, stabilitet, funktion mm. ”Open door policy” Er en regl der er på Tech, og den betyder at man ikke lukker døren. Denne regl bliver ”brudt” på flere forskellige måder, hvor personerne ikke lukker døren men giver udtryk for, på anden vis, at personen på dette kontor gerne vil have fred. Omgivelserne har også en stor betydning, når man snakker oversættelser. Kunda beskriver hvordan mange medarbejdere har indrettet deres ”bås” på forskellige måder. Nogle indretter deres bås således, at man udefra kan se hvor engageret medarbejderen er i virksomheden, mens andre indretter med billeder af børnene og konen på bordet og hylderne – en rigtig familie fars kontor. Litteraturliste · Bohannan, L. (1966): Shakespeare in the bush, Natural History. · Eriksen, Thomas Hylland (2004): ''What is anthropology?, ''London – Pluto press ltd. '' '' Kategori:Begreb